This disclosure relates generally to fasteners which extend through bores of adjacent members and receive a bolt for fastening together the members.
For construction applications for which the present disclosure relates, a bore is conventionally drilled through the adjacent wood members which are to be fastened together under a load. A bolt is then inserted through the bore of the members and secured by a washer and a nut. The bolt is typically quite elongated to accommodate the substantial thickness, especially when the adjacent members are 2×4, 2×6 or 2×8 beams and other relatively thick structural components.